


Amantes sunt amentes

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Angst, Dragon Mikleo, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Ты и есть весь мой мир.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Celiett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/gifts).
  * Inspired by [TAINTED AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/269534) by Shailo Kou. 



> Посканон, безумие, дарк! персонажи.   
> Amantes sunt amentes (латынь) — «влюблённые — это безумные».

Сорей опрометью несется вперед по массивному коридору, не чувствуя при беге ледяного каменного пола под босыми ногами. Он спешит так, что мантия, точь-в-точь такая же, как у Пастыря, только черная, в спешке накинутая прямо на голое тело, развивается темным, украшенным красными узорами крылом. Сорей почти летит, он спешит и зовет Миклео. Хрипло, сорванным, осипшим голосом, и эхо вторит ему, делая жутким в высоченных каменных сводах, когда-то полных дыхания тысяч людей, а теперь предназначенных в дом им с Миклео.

Странный, пустой и освоенный лишь на жалкие крохи, но в тоже время во вполне настоящий, принадлежащий только им двоим дом: и дающий пристанище, и позволяющий в то же время вести исследования истории прямо на месте, что было, конечно же, весьма удобно. Пытаться исполнить их общую мечту, почти лишенную подкрепления веры в свое исполнение, но все еще продолжавшую оставаться живой.

С Миклео, которого он еще совсем недавно ласкал с невозможной откровенностью, пытаясь сделать их последний за ночь раз медленно-томным, еще более выматывающим, чем недавняя несдержанная агрессия. Неторопливо, со вкусом обцеловывал его шею и плечи, медленно толкаясь внутри, так неспешно, так задержанно, чтобы стало возможно должным образом прочувствовать каждую выступающую венку на его члене. Чтобы Миклео заливало жаром, обстоятельно, настолько постепенно, что дошло бы до мучений, до просьб сделаться более несдержанным и грубым, и поскорее излить в него семя.

С Миклео, которого ему теперь приходится утомлять так, чтобы тот проваливался в сон, но сегодня и это не помогло.

Сорей так торопится, что узорный мрамор плитки, кажется, вот-вот оторвется от его подошв, и он правда взлетит к высоким арчатым сводам потолка.

Но из них двоих лишь только у Миклео в последнее время возникает такая потребность. И, увы, появилась такая возможность. Сорей понимает, что в произошедшем с Миклео есть и его вина, и не знает, как остановить превращение в дракона, который, вроде бы, не является хеллионом, но и не является уже серафимом.

Почти как он сам, все еще дышащий, все еще терзающийся тревожным колотьем в груди и кошмарами, в которых Миклео забывает себя и улетает в другую половину мира, чтобы больше никогда не принять привычного для Сорея облика, но в то же время — и немного нет. Теперь и Сорей совершенно другое существо. Его годы замерли, он стал подобен дворцу, в котором они живут — невозможно сказать, сколько ему лет, невозможно его разрушить, полностью уничтожить, даже приложив к этому силы тысяч и тысяч людей.

Если только… однажды не явится Пастырь, подобный когда-то Сорею, чья великая сила способна творить в бою истинные чудеса.

И если к тому времени Сорей вдруг лишится Миклео, он примет смерть от его руки безропотно и с благодарностью, как принял свою от его рук когда-то Хельдарф.

Коридор сменяется громадной залой. Старинные фрески, огромная колоннада, — все проносится мимо Сорея смазанным, полумрачным пятном, лишь массивная дверь на секунду задерживает его перед тем, как он вырывается наружу, чтобы сделать болезненный глоток промозглого от выпавшей только что влаги утреннего воздуха.

Ветер тут же прогуливается несколькими свежими прикосновениями по отсыревшим от пота волосам, касается холодноватой лаской щек, к коже, пылающей от чересчур горячих прикосновений к коже чужих языка и губ, ключиц. Сорей глотает его, как сглотнул бы воду. Облизывает растворенную соль с губ, жгущуюся, словно способную кусать за едва поджившие, нанесенные в порыве страсти ранки.

Встряхивая плечами, Сорей спешно ступает вперед. Но двигается уже куда медленнее, собраннее, осторожнее, так, словно Миклео за пару часов, что Сорей продремал, мог превратиться в крошечное существо, способное укрыться от Сорея в траве.

Сразу за порогом начинается густой луг. Огромный, похожий на одичавший без заботы умелого садовника сад. Когда-то давно, он, видимо, и являлся им, хорошо спланированный в свое время, он не разросся и даже теперь выглядел так, словно был оставлен без пригляда не более нескольких лет, хотя невдалеке каменной грудой завалилась от времени бывшая некогда роскошной беседка. Плющ пока еще слабыми, не налившимися после зимы ветвями оплел похожий на могилу холмик.

Персиковые деревья, цветущие на другой от него стороне поляны, разросшиеся сверх меры, но так и не одичавшие, пьяно ударяют в ноздри медово-сладким ароматом цветения.

Местность тут на редкость плодородна, все вокруг покрывают колокольчики, таких уже почти и не сыскать. Они не пахнут, лишь радуют глаз. Они тут везде, не присматриваясь ощущаешь себя стоящим на заснеженной, сугробистой поляне.

Сорей непроизвольно ежится, только сейчас опоминаясь, что толком не одет, что совсем необут.

Он делает несколько шагов и кричит, напрягая все тело, даже сдавливает ладони изо всех сил в кулаки, словно рассчитывая, что это способно помочь. Весь крик его существа — имя Миклео.

Сорей запрокидывает голову назад, так, что кончики перьев в его серьгах ложатся на почти сомкнувшиеся лопатки. Таким образом он делает вперед еще несколько шагов. И замирает, разведя руки, и весь обращается к своим чувствам, тем, что положены обычным людям и те, что он воспитал в себе, изменив свою природу. Он способен чувствовать ауру серафимов и пытается ощутить ее хотя бы крохотным участком кожи. Углядеть хотя бы самым краешком глаза.

Сорей что есть сил вглядывается вверх, вслушивается в окруживший его мир. Но звуки природы — все, что он получает.

Сорей напряжен так, что вот-вот потеряет баланс на скользящей под ногами траве. Она колет, щекочет лодыжки, мочит подол. Скользкая, как змея, пойманная в воде. В уединенных горах, несмотря на уже теплые деньки поздней весны, по утрам она даже холоднее мрамора.

Почти так же, как ветер, свежо журчание воды, поток роняет свои воды в искусственное, устланное мрамором озерцо. Возле его покрывшейся патиной каменных трещин, замшелых от времени бортов цветы особенно высокие и яркие. Больше ладони, они походят кувшинчики из прозрачного стекла, наполненные парным молоком. Их вид сейчас неуместно пробуждает собой неясные отголоски воспоминаний о парном мягком вкусе, о смехе, о пятнах вокруг губ, похожих на полоски светлых усов. Они неприятны и далеки. И Сорей теперь ненавидит эти цветы, как и многое из тех безобидных вещей, которые раньше казались милыми и достойными любования.

Он медленно выпрямляется, смаргивает проступившие от напряжения слезы и разочарованно оглядывает окружающее.

Теперь-то Сорей понимает, что все, кроме Миклео, недостойно внимания. Оно лишь раздражает и отвлекает от главного.

Он морщится, увязает в треклятых цветах, медленно пробираясь к источнику воды.

Кажется, содержимое головы Сорея вот-вот закипит. Призывая Миклео домой, он слишком перенапряг мысли. Страх бьется у сердца в груди вместе со свистящим через ноздри воздухом.

Если Миклео не появится сейчас, Сорей, наверное, сойдет с ума. Он видел во сне себя на месте Хельдарфа, видел себя проклятым на вечное одиночество. Видел сон о том, что Миклео навсегда покинул его, недостойного счастья, мертвого для всего мира больше тысячи лет, оставшегося в памяти потомков своих подруг только изображением на таких же полустершихся изображениях, какие украшают его нынешнее обиталище.

Жажда приклеивает язык к небу, жар в голове все нарастает, от него зрение делается мутноватым, и Сорей, не особенно размышляя, падает на колени и опускает голову в обжигающе-холодную воду, даже не задержав дыхания. Ему не становится легче, он делает несколько неуклюжих глотков, от которых так ломит глотку, словно в нее через мякоть шеи вонзили меч.

Но Сорей выныривает, отряхивается, сжимая пальцы на ветхом бортике водоема с такой силой, что крошка отколовшийся камней начинает хрустеть под подушечками.

Он трясет головой из стороны в сторону, как делал бы зверь. Он смаргивает и жмурится до тех пор, пока отражение в медленно успокаивающейся воде не начинает обретать четкость. В сероватой дымке утра оно нечеткое, словно нарисованное песком на земле. Лишь глаза выделяются яркими пятнами. Одного цвета со свежей, молодой травой, они полны нездорового, почти безумного блеска.

Горечь подступает Сорею к языку.

Он жалок.

Ничтожный глупец, несмотря на все обретенные знания и опыт, не умеющий понять, подобно лишь начинающему жизненный путь дитю, что делать теперь, когда облик Миклео начал меняться.

Они, не имевшие друг от друга никаких тайн очень длительное время, этой темы предпочитали избегать. Миклео не желал довериться, что летал под облаками потому, что не мог иначе. Что кожа его покрывалась ороговелой оболочкой и причудливым рисунком по ней, зубы становились острыми, как обломки алмазов, что спину выламывало, а затем покрывало двумя такими тяжелыми крыльями, что их вес переставал причинять боль лишь во время полета, и Миклео приходилось взлетать. А когда Сорей узнал правду, он сказал, что это ужасно, и у Миклео было такое лицо, словно Сорей ударил его мечом.

Оба они слишком хорошо помнили Матеораса, оба должны были найти выход, нормальный выход помимо того жалкого, который придумал он — держать Миклео в постели, не выпуская его из своих рук.

У слова «ужасный» чересчур много трактований.

Сорей видел Миклео драконом лишь пару раз и издали, тот явно подумал, что Сорею отвратителен его новый облик. Это было вовсе не так. Он видел, как Миклео превращается в дракона. Видел тут же, несколько дней назад, как возникшая словно из воздуха сапфирово-голубая оболочка медленно покрывает жемчужную кожу Миклео, как оно сгущает цвета, разбавляясь все более яркой, удивительно-небесной палитрой, как по его красивому лицу ползут выпуклые, бирюзовые узоры, а пальцы становятся длинными, ногти причудливо изгибаются, делаясь опаснее превосходно выполненных клинков.

Такого не должно было случится, но от вида не до конца превратившегося в дракона Миклео, Сорей утратил дар речи, лишь сердце у него возбужденно стучало, да штаны сделались безмерно тесны в паху.

Пусть простит его Создатель, рехнулся Сорей уже тогда, ведь он хотел овладеть драконом! Подмять под себя и запретить улететь на волю!

Либо, нужно было броситься ему на спину и вцепиться в бывший некогда длинными, мягкими волосами кожистый светлый загривок и… взмыть с ним вместе в небо, обнимая за шею. И пусть даже окостеневавшие гребни рвали бы руки до мяса.

Но Сорей ничего не сделал, смог лишь проследить, как Миклео взлетает — поспешно, немного неловко с непривычки — и старается скорее скрыться с глаз. Сорей тогда долго смотрел в небо, на котором царила луна — пузатая, как беременная крестьянка, равнодушная, не желающая осветить для Сорея силуэт возвращающегося Миклео.

Сорей прождал его до утра, вначале он с невообразимым трудом успокоился, едва подавив желание быстро довести себя рукой до разрядки. Затем весь потерялся в безумных образах, порожденных страхами никогда больше не прижаться к Миклео, никогда больше не увидеть его. Хотя было очевидно, что Миклео обязательно воротится, Сорей мог только кричать в по-хрупкому морозную ночь, не замечая ее стылости, не ощущая хода времени и болезненного озноба. Он срывал голос, глядя ввысь. И сколько бы Сорей не смотрел на луну, образ Миклео, медленно покрывающегося чешуей, яркого, такого знакомого и чужого одновременно, все время всплывал перед глазами. Он поглощал собой, он нес страхи и беду, он нес в себе перерождение в хелиона, и сколько бы Сорей не убеждал себя в том, что Миклео настолько чистое сердцем существо, что это невероятно, страх не желал сдавать позиций.

И меж тем новый Миклео был все таким же единственным, таким же любимым и желанным, а еще — более соблазнительным, чем обычно. Он пах как-то странно. В то время трава еще только поднималась, и тугие бутоны колокольчиков не разродились цветами, и персики едва ли помышляли о том, чтобы набирать цвет.

Весна тогда еще едва-едва вступала в свои права, и иней иногда лежал поутру на траве. Когда Миклео, пахнущий кровью и непривычно горячий, обнял Сорея, спавшего, сидя у ледяной стены, кажется, он продрог настолько, что был не теплее инея.

Кажется, Миклео донес его до постели. Легко, как малое дитя. И дорога в кровать была для полубеспамятного Сорея словно полет на драконе. А после тело все жглось и горело, и в глотке запинались друг о друга декламируемые слова из Небесного Писания. И Сорей, кажется, плакал, жалуясь трещине на потолке на то, что Миклео, каким он стал, наверняка, оставит его.

Дальше следовали хлесткие удары по щекам — то злые, обиженные, то все более слабые, совершенно как ласка.

Затем, почти сразу, совсем скоро, пришла горячка, тогда у Сорея впервые сделалось жарко в голове, и он смеялся, глухо и сорвано хохотал, когда рассказал Миклео свой сон о его превращении в дракона, а тот взял и сказал, что это — правда. И не отводил взгляда, тревожно всматривался в глаза, прямо в самую глубину зрачков, а Сорей взял и ляпнул, что это ужасно. Так ужасно, что он…

А что же было дальше?

Дальше Миклео хотел отшатнуться, но Сорей ухватил его за руку, потянул на себя, подмял. Шептал, что не отпустит, никогда и никуда. Что Миклео больше вообще не выйдет один никуда и никогда, а потом — навалился, целовал горячими губами, шарил руками по его телу, а перед глазами стоял наполовину дракон и улыбался.

Миклео не сопротивлялся, нисколько, но сперва и не отвечал на напористые ласки, но совсем через непродолжительное время сам распалился, стал агрессивным страстным. Кусал за губы, за шею. Он тоже смеялся, когда Сорей, позабыв себя и сплевывая полнившую рот кровь, угрожал привязать его к постели ремнем, хотя разве от того была бы хоть малейшая польза?

Сорей истово потирает лоб. Может, все было сном — и страх, и дракон, и боль, и опасения, и дикий, безудержный секс?

Сорей отрывается от камня, отряхивает ладони друг на друга. На запястье следы, явно следы ремня. Так что выходит — привязан был он, выходит так? Сорей снова трясет головой. Снова часто моргает. Опять мотает шеей из стороны в сторону — поспешно, до позвоночного хруста, так усердно, что волосы просыхают.

Он пытается разобраться в том, как дошел до подобной жизни.

До подобных чувств, до невероятного непонимания — какими должны быть дальнейшие действия, чтобы те не утратили при этом правильности.

До готовой разрушить по одному щелчку пальцев значительную часть мира боли.

Все это слишком безумно даже для жизни Сорея. Все это слишком неправдоподобно, похоже скорее на сон больного.

Может быть, не было вообще ничего — ни злой судьбы, ни опрометчиво совершенных глупостей, ни ссадин. А просто он умудрился застудить голову, и Миклео сейчас принесет лекарственных трав, отчитает его за то, что посмел без спроса выбраться из постели, но когда напоит собственноручно приготовленным лекарством, они еще вместе посмеются над этим. Над тем, чего Сорей теперь боится до дрожи в самых кончиках пальцев, до неистовых толчков сердца в закипающей жаром голове.

Но нужно сперва, чтобы Миклео пришел.

Взгляд Сорея мечется по округе. Но Миклео нигде нет. Лишь поющая древнюю журчащую песню вода воскрешает память о силах серафима Миклео, и светлые цветы у ног напоминают его кожу своим цветом. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и мясистые, окропленные росой соцветия зазвенят, как колокола, заглушая шумство, производимое падающей водой. Отчего-то такая возможность заранее вызывает у Сорея раздражение, даже гнев. Словно их предполагаемый звон воспрепятствует ему звать Миклео домой.

Сорей мнет их пальцами, сбивает со стеблей, словно вправду не хочет, чтобы их нафантазированая музыка мешала ему быть услышанным.

— Миклео! — напрягает он легкие что есть мочи и кричит, орет, как кричал бы безумец, заглушая журчание воды и дыхание близкого леса, пугая птиц, угнездившихся на стенах и в сводах, покинутого много сотен лет назад жителями дворца, считающегося руинами, но еще не ставшего ими.

Никто не посмеет приблизиться к нему, об этом месте ходили слухи, что оно проклято еще и до того, как Сорей с Миклео заняли в нем несколько комнат, и в них начали топиться камины по ночам, и огромную широкую постель в спальне устлали свежие и теплые звериные шкуры.

Сорей вспоминает, какой светлой кожа Миклео кажется на темном меху, вспоминает, как сильны и уверены его руки, способные отвлечь от погружения в черноту и злобу, и снова зовет что есть сил.

— Миклео!

Эхо, порожденное голосом, разносится по давно ставшей частью самой отдаленной глуши, по округе, далекой от поселений, почти позабытой всеми на свете, кроме них с Миклео да растений с животными.

Подобное место скорее престало бы для проживания не Владыке Бедствий, а тому, кто желает укрыться от мира, чтобы никогда больше не возвращаться туда, где обитают люди.

Они и думали никогда не возвращаться к ним, но Миклео почему-то стало тянуть в сторону города. Они все еще связаны так крепко, что Сорей ощущает, что Миклео недалеко, он еще тут, рядом. Но задирая шею, в небе его не видит — там только серая дымка доедает потускневшие звезды, и золотая полоса уже раскинулась на востоке, как радуга после дождя.

— Миклео… — с чувством шепчет Сорей, не сдаваясь, все продолжая звать, требовать, умолять, и на золотой полосе появляется и постепенно растет с макового зернышка до сустава на пальце крохотная соринка.

Сорей подносит ладонь ребром, разводит пальцы, присматривается, и так замирает надолго, пока не становится ясно, что разросшееся пятно не грязное, а голубое, почти бирюзовое. Неожиданно яркое и притягательное, совершенно точно волшебное по контрасту с достаточно уже насыщенным цветом неба, словно волшебное. Оно растет, кажется, что мучительно медленно, но на самом деле — стремительно быстро.

Сорей, прикованный к нему взглядом и забывающий при этом дышать, теряет счет времени. Пока некоторое его количество спустя усилившийся многократно ветер не всклокочивает поляну, и теперь даже хорошо, что она влажная, иначе бы облако пыльцы совсем ослепило Сорея. А так лишь персиковые лепестки, тяжелые от влаги, налипают ему на голую кожу, да она покрывается каплями.

Долгий ветер выворачивает цветы, разбрызгивает воду. Миклео приземляется легко, но его крылья после посадки никак не могут успокоиться, тревожно хлопают по обе стороны тела, как у птицы, попавшей в силок.

— Миклео, — Сорей тянет руки, и Миклео осторожно поджимает крылья, выгибает шею. — Иди сюда, дорогой мой! — взволнованно окликает его Сорей и нетерпеливо шагает вперед.

От сильного ветра лицо мигом просыхает и при этом леденеет. Сорей открывает глаза и зачарованно замирает, приоткрывая рот.

Раздается сильный, вполне себе полнозвучный, треск, словно в одну секунду разорвали против направляющих нитей несколько рулонов ткани. Сорей щурится, он почти не может уловить, как громадные лапы словно отваливаются от хрупкой, знакомой фигуры Миклео, как растворяется в воздухе массивность, вся лишняя, такая твердая на вид, такая настоящая только мгновение назад плоть медленно осыпается на цветы и траву дождем бирюзово-сапфировых, похожих на отжившие свое цветочные лепестки, частичек.

Они, словно волшебный дождь, они — как мириады светлячков, как пыльца фей, о которых Сорей когда-то читал множество интересных, захватывающих, поглощающих воображение сказок. Тогда, в далеком теперь детстве, жизнь казалась такой простой и понятной, но даже в самых смелых своих фантазиях Сорей, безусловно, даже не предполагал, что однажды воочию узреет нечто подобное.

Изумительное зрелище, затмевающее своим магическим очарованием все, виденное ранее.

И Сорей поддается ему, цепенеет, весь замирает. Трава оплавляется под тающей чешуей, тут же жухнет, словно ее только что поцеловала зима. Цветы медленно промерзают, собираются в повлажневшие, бесформенные комки, на глазах увядают, но никто больше не глядит на их смерть, даже мельком не переводит к ним взгляда.

Сорей очухивается, когда Миклео встряхивается, выгибается, и становится виден привычный контур его тела, стройного, все еще покрытого не до конца спавшей с лица, руки и шеи узорчатой чешуей. 

Глаза неотрывно следят за происходящими с ним превращениями.

Миклео прекрасен.

Обворожителен.

И в его метаморфозе не содержалось бы ничего ужасного, если не считать того, что теперь его прикосновения оказались опасными для местной растительности. Сорей определенно был не в себе, когда обидел его, наговорив лишнего. Боль за то время, пока Сорей встречал Миклео, отошла куда-то на задворки сознания, умалилась, покинула голову. И теперь уже ощущение собственной никчемности оказалось немного подавленным, радостное сердцебиение заполняет виски своим шумом.

Рот переполняется слюной, Сорей пытается сглотнуть ее и не может. По телу Миклео проходит крупная дрожь, и его холод требует устранения острее, чем собственный, даже основательно пронизавший все тело.

Сорей пытается сдвинуть с себя изумление и холод, но он некоторое время даже не в состоянии сморгнуть проступившие от напряжения слезы.

Миклео отвечает молчанием, и видно, что его ноздри раздуваются, словно Миклео надумал выпустить через них огня и спалить Сорея дотла. Но в последний момент он отворачивается, и каскад странного для драконов, голубого пламени, с шипением вырывается из его широко раскрытого рта.

Голубое пламя замораживает воду, обращая ее ледяную массу. Водопад на мгновение замирает, точно время остановили, а затем обрушивается вниз с шумом, с каким рухнула бы крепостная стена. И старинный бассейн, многовековое временное вместилище для чистейшей воды, излишки которой благодаря хитроумной системе каменных тоннелей потом сливались в подземную реку, не выдерживает напора. Ее передняя непрочная от действия непогоды, подтлевшая от времени и непогоды стена, за каменную кладку которой Сорей недавно держался пальцами, выбивается. Леденящая вода медленно ползет Сорею под ноги. Где-то рядом, пронзительно вопят птицы, улетая подальше, сбегая с насиженных гнезд, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться.

Исчерпав запас сил на то, чтобы выпустить холодное пламя, дракон низко, по-человечески стонет, и от этого звука, самого страшного из всех, раздавшихся недавно звуков, кровь Сорея готова вскипеть, хотя холод почти парализовал ноги, заставив их потяжелеть, стать деревянными и чужими.

Сорей несколько раз втягивает воздух ноздрями, глубоко заполняя им грудь, и легкие зажгло, но в голове, как ни странно, прояснилось — словно не было ни помутнения, ни болезни. Трезвея рассудком, Сорей ощущает только, как болезненно сейчас бьется его сердце — в тревоге за Миклео, в невыносимом беспокойстве за то, как тому теперь, должно быть, тоже холодно.

Сорей делает шаг навстречу Миклео, с трудом передвигаясь, совсем не дорожа своей жизнью, учитывая то, что еще один такой выдох в его сторону способен проморозить всю кровь в человеческом теле.

Перед ним его Миклео — бесконечно любимый, вероятно, невыносимо страдающий по его, Сорея, вине, ведь это его внутренняя тьма подействовала на его естество серафима таким образом, что облик начал изменяться. И, быть может, по вине Сорея Миклео был на грани того, чтобы скверна поглотила душу, пропитала ее, заставив стать таким, каким был Матеорас. И при этом Миклео всегда, всегда думал о Сорее больше, чем о себе, куда больше. Ведь если Миклео пытался связать ему руки, прикрутить к постели — это было не для забав. Это было для того, чтобы Сорей не пострадал случайно, когда Миклео, видимо не способный противостоять потребности летать в своем нынешнем состоянии, вернется.

Вернется, именно так, ведь если хоть на мгновение допустить то, что этого, как опасался Сорей, могло и не произойти — как можно окончательно сойти с ума.

Больно.

Сорей делает шаг, ступая осторожно и грузно, и словно тысячи игл впились остриями в ступню. Это было совсем не похоже на недавние прикосновения нетронутой льдом травы.

Это — как ступать вперед по осколкам.

По ножам.

Но, если бы того потребовалось, Сорей бы обнаженным пополз к Миклео по ним, ничуть не жалея целостности кожи и того, что придется вытерпеть боль.

Сорей делает еще шаг, раскинув руки для баланса.

Миклео тут, рядом, но будто не видит.

Больно.

Миклео тут, рядом, но будто не слышит, как Сорей сипло шепчет его имя.

Больно.

От того, что ужасен из них двоих один только лишь Сорей.

Это он разучился понимать, разучился говорить, стал заменять откровения жестами тела, посчитал, что иногда лучше доказать ими свои чувства, повадился уклоняться от откровенностей, которые, как ему казалось, ранят их с Миклео обоих.

А в итоге — они ранили Миклео сильнее, чем его, Сорея. Которому ничего не сталось, не считая безумия и какой-то душевной болезни, ввергающей его некогда веселый нрав в мрачные пучины отчаянья.

Ведь ему на самом деле не стоит бояться потерять Миклео, если бы тот был способен разорвать их связь — наверняка сам уже сделал бы это.

— Миклео, я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Прости я… — медленно говорит Сорей, но не договаривает, теряя все мысли, кроме тех, что были о том, как холодно сейчас, должно быть, Миклео, и приминает ногами ледяное крошево, покрывающее траву.

Лучи солнца еще не тронули мира нынешним утром, но уже достаточно светло для того, чтобы глаз различал малейшие детали. Сорей четко видит, что глаза Миклео абсолютно пусты, и по застывшему лицу не ясно, разбирает ли он слова.

Сорей принимается шептать что-то нежное, а Миклео вытягивает длинную шею, и ощущающему себя даже более жалким, чем недавно Сорею, начинается казаться, что сил достучаться до сознания Миклео, дойти до него, попросту не хватит. Что он все потерял, и лишь череда замысловатых, невообразимо искусно прочерченных узоров, покрывающих почти человеческое теперь лицо Миклео, мелькает перед глазами, дразнит, как несбыточная мечта.

Сорей делает рывок вперед — продрогший до костей, он желает греть.

Неспособный избавится от собственной боли, он желает унять чужую.

Жаждет покаяться, жаждет исправить положение любой ценой.

Шатнувшись, он падает на колени, с размаху, хлестко, тут же сбивая их в кровь, и мороз прошивает его, и Сорей кричит, безобразно широко раскрыв рот, кричит, запрокину голову назад, как недавно, когда смотрел на небо.

— Люблю! Люблю! Люблю! Люблю! Люблю тебя!

Сжимая руки в кулаки, он медленно выпрямляет шею, и тогда наполовину истаявшие обворожительным синим сиянием, крылья Миклео, начинают дотаявать, и через полусапфировое сияние этого волшебства, лицо Миклео перестает быть застывшей маской.

Уголки его губ дрожат, обнажая ставшие острыми клыки.

— Люблю тебя, — хрипло, но уверенно говорит Сорей и расширяет глаза, словно надеясь поймать его взгляд.

И не замечает, что становится ощутимо теплее, и что холод отступает, что вода медленно шипит и тает у его кожи, кожи, которая теперь словно плавится от жара, и что боль окончательно уходит.

Он поднимает снова ставшие сильными руки и протягивает их к Миклео. Голая кожа окружена почти багровым пламенем, аурой, кажется, способной на чудеса. Не разобравшись даже, что это за сила, Сорей снова опускает руки и касается ими земли. Пламя растекается вокруг и медленно иссякает. И тогда тьма над их с Миклео садом сгущается, наполняясь теплым, непрозрачным паром.

Все вокруг мутится, и Сорей, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, блуждает в этой вязкой, обволакивающей тьме. И снова зовет, зовет, зовет, спотыкается снова и снова — о треклятые стебли цветов, о ранящие камни, задевает деревья.

Он словно внезапно ослепший, но совсем скоро начинает ориентироваться во тьме.

Чувствовать Миклео, который тоже ищет его. Его смятение и тоску, и страхи, и неуверенность, и печаль.

Но все это унимается, когда руки наконец нашаривают, что нужно. Его самого. Прохладного, как недавно вода, совсем непривычного наощупь. Руки шарят по покрывшейся мелким рельефом узоров коже, по щекам, по снова изящным бокам. Рот привычно прижимается ко рту. 

Зубы у Миклео теперь острые, и они ранят губы. Но Сорей и не думает останавливаться. Он не думает вспоминать, что совсем недавно еще вспоминал, что слова куда лучше, куда убедительнее действий.

Ему не до этого теперь, когда странные чары рассеялись, и воздух снова стал кристально прозрачным. Может быть, произошедшее было очередным его беспамятным припадком? 

Раз боли нет.

И ран словно тоже будто нет.

И нет холода.

И нет страхов.

Только кровь горячо несется из виска в висок, булькает в груди у самого сердца, злого, возбужденного, когда Миклео делает звучные, жадные глотки, пытаясь захватить внутрь себя больше смеси из слюны и парной крови Сорея.

Хорошо.

Хорошо.

Очень хорошо.

Сорей снова теряет себя, но, найдя Миклео, он больше не боится этого.

Не боится укусов, и своей неизвестно откуда взявшейся силы, когда он поднимает его, почти невесомого, почти обнаженного, как и он сам на руки, позволяя впиваться себе в шею, как впился бы зверь.

Пахнет кровью и снова шумит вода — теперь более громко. Вода снова заливается под ноги, но теперь ее холод больше не страшен.

Жарко настолько, что по Сорею льется пот.

Трещит ткань, и Сорей торопливо оглаживает непривычную на ощупь чужую кожу, а затем запинается немного, не зная, как лучше подстроится под позу. Он трясет Миклео, впивается в него пальцами, даже не удивляясь тому, как быстро тело того стало горячим, как и свое собственное.

И успокаивается лишь, когда овладевает им навесу.

Голубое сияние льется вокруг, окутывая их обоих. И кожа Миклео на ягодицах, которые Сорей, толкаясь внутрь, сжал что есть сил, становится все более гладкой.

Он перестает кусаться, теперь он приникает к израненной шее мягкими поцелуями.

А Сорей толкается в него все медленнее, но до сих пор не замечая, что они сейчас среди руин, в грузи, в крови. Что все цветы пожухли, а персиковые цветы все облетели, и никогда им уже не стать завязями, а потом плодами. Что садик их теперь больше никогда не будет пусть и неухоженным, но уютным. Что птицы еще много лет не вернуться сюда, к теперь по-настоящему проклятому месту.

А те из них, кто был нерасторопен, пали теперь с неба наземь, как знамение беды, о котором было написано в Писании.

Но это все мелочи, все, кроме того, что Миклео сейчас в руках, что можно раствориться в его глубине настолько, что все остальное отступит куда-то, почти потеряется.

И пусть. Это уже совершенно неважно, раз Сорей в очередной раз находит себя. Находит силы вернуться к тому, что выстрадал: нужно что-то сказать. Пусть даже и в этом положении, пусть даже его и не услышат пока.

Но молчать больше он не может:

— Я не должен был говорить, что ты ужасен, Миклео, — выдыхает Сорей. — Прости меня, прости, прости!

Его голос совсем осип и приглушился настолько, что едва-едва различим сейчас.

— Что ты… — тут же отвечает Миклео. Тоже едва-едва слышным шепотом. — Ты говорил, что наш мир такой, — говорит Миклео ровно, и в его голосе совсем не чувствуется лжи. Да он, скорее всего, не стал бы обманывать в таких вещах даже, чтобы сделать приятное Сорею.

— Но ты и есть весь мой мир… — совсем жалко, совсем тихо возражает Сорей и перестает говорить.

Все-таки, наверное, больше он на это не способен. И что бы это за собой не повлекло, он отдается действиям. Приподнимает Миклео повыше, и начинает двигаться в нем размашистыми, ритмичными толчками.

Воздух снова прозрачен и чист, и так же хорошо разносит эхо, как когда Сорей звал Миклео. Теперь ясно, что он способен нагнести до крика даже самые тихие, самые приглушенные из-за перенапряженного горла, стоны.

Туман, стелящийся по поляне от источника, медленно наполняется сизым цветом необработанного аметиста.


End file.
